fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Anglar
Anglar was the king of the first men that came from the east. After his arrival on the Western Continent he became the High King of Anglaria. History of Anglar Anglar was born on the Eastern Continent as the son of a Glarian nobleman. When he was at the age of twelve his father ascended to the throne. When Anglar became 23 years old he became a member of the Glarian Senate. Two years later he was elected the President of the Glarian Senate. When Aglar was fourty years old his father died and he became King of the Glarians. A new president was elected, Irgnar, son of Iznaghal. And Anglar fell in love with his daughter, Irgwaen. Four years after his crowning he married the 23 year old girl. In the year 727 bore Irgwaen him a son named Angnir and 7 years later a second son, Agnor. Because of unknown circumstances the Eastern Continent was no longer safe so Anglar and 900.000 of his people left the continent for the West. In the year 743 Anglar and his men arrived on an island where they founded the city Alon. After three years Anglar decided his people should continue to travel. Then they arrived on the mainland of the Western Continent. Here he founds the city Irgalon, and a little to the east Afon. In the year 752 are the Glarians discovered by the elves. The elves think them to be enemy invaders and attack them. After a few moments of fighting the elves discovered the Glarians didn't have any weapons. They then called upon the High King of the Elves, Mirond. The High King then gives him the title Lord of all Men and then legalises the rule of Anglar over the land among the mouths of the Anglin and gives him more of the continent. Mirond then also christens it Anglaria, meaning (of Anglar). He then crowned Anglar, who then became the High King of Anglaria. Anglar then rules peacefully for a few years and builds up his new country. But after a few years he's called upon by Mirond, who sought his aid. He was at war with the Dark Lord Ormalogines. Even though Anglar never heard of Ormalogines he went to fight him. The night before the battle Galwalan appeared to him in a dream and he begged her to give him the strength to fight himself, even though he was already 87 years old. She granted his wish. During the great battle Anglar fought with Ormalogines in a one-against-one battle using his regained strength. But Ormalogines was still much stronger than Anglar, but he never surrendered. Their fight went on for hours. But in the end Ormalogines crushed Anglar body with his mace and that killed him. Ormalogines would have burned his body if Mirond and Fhanix hadn't leaped towards him. And together they slew Ormalogines. Anglar was buried in the city Irgalon, beneath a great statue of him. From then on it was usual to built a great statue of Anglar on every major squeare of every city in Anglaria. Mirond also stated that Anglaria should not have a new High King, because Anglar, while dead, would still hold that title. All kings to succeed him where crowned "King, in the absence of the High King Anglar". It has been prophecized that Anglar will reincarnate into one of his own descendants and that this reicarnation will claim the throne as the second High King. He was succeeded as king by his son Angnir. Category:Kings of Anglaria Category:Anglarians Category:Men